YourS or MinE
by Balasoka Acapati
Summary: Dia terlalu mempesona, bagai bunga lavender. Sikapmu yang terlalu ramah pada setiap orang membuatku meragukan dirimu. Aku sampai berpikir, bagaimana menjadikan seorang Hinata milikku? AU. OOC. Requestnya Kak Renti Fitriani


**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

Dia terlalu mempesona, bagai bunga lavender. Sikapmu yang terlalu ramah pada setiap orang membuatku meragukan dirimu. Aku sampai berpikir, bagaimana menjadikan seorang Hinata milikku?

* * *

**YourS or MinE**

[ | OOC | AU | ]

[ | All chara Punya Abang Masashi Kishimoto | ]

* * *

Dalam diam aku menatap jauh kearah luar jendela. Gadisku, ah bukan dia sudah jadi wanitaku sekarang, berjalan lamat-lamat menuju keluar pagar. Kerudung yang dipasang longgar bergerak pelan mengikuti langkahnya. Kemeja simple berwarna ungu muda dengan rok tulip setumit berwarna ungu tua membuatnya terlihat anggun. Bahkan saat dia tersenyum tipis pada para penjual buah disana dan hei wajahku berkerut tak suka. Aku cemburu.

* * *

Bandana Merah itu Chooteisha Yori

* * *

Aku tak berangkat pagi sekarang. Pekerjaanku sebagai dokter jaga dengan waktu masuk shift malam membuatku pulang pagi. Dari rumah sakit aku pulang buru-buru untuk bertemu Hinata agar aku bisa mengantarnya namun senyuman tipis dan sebuah dorongan pelan menuju kamar kita yang aku dapat. Ia memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipiku lalu sebuah nasehat agar tidur yang cukup dan memakan makanan yang telah ia sediakan di kulkas sebelum meninggalkanku di kamar. Aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya.

Hinata menghilang dari pandanganku. Walaupun aku mengkhawatirkannya tetap saja aku tak kuasa menolak keinginannya dan kemauan kerasnya. Hinataku.

Aku telah mengirim pesan singkat padanya. Setelah cukup tidur, aku menghangatkan sarapan yang di simpan Hinata untukku dan menghabiskannya dengan lahap. Aku pun beberes untuk menjemput wanitaku di rumah sakit. Aku merindukannya.

* * *

Bandana Merah itu Chooteisha Yori

* * *

Bukannya aku ingin menyaingi pembalap tapi kecepatan nyaris sembilan puluh kilometer per jam di jalan sepi bukan masalah besar. Perjalanan yang biasanya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit, kini kutempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit saja. Mengagumkan bukan?

Ini bukan saatnya narsis tapi Hinata sudah terlalu lama menungguku. Begitu aku keluar dari mobil kuedarkan pemandangan di sekelilingku. Sebuah pemandangan yang nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti. Hinataku berjalan dengan pria yang kukenal pernah disukainya.

Aku terdiam bersandar di mobil. Menunggu dia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tak suka keadaannya tapi aku mengerti. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk bekerja. Tapi kondisinya yang selalu dikelilingi para pria membuatku kesal. Dia hanya milikku, senyumnya, hatinya, pikirannya dan tubuhnya.

* * *

Bandana Merah itu Chooteisha Yori

* * *

Aku tahu dia ada disana. Pria yang selalu berusaha terlihat _cool_ padahal hatinya cenat-cenut. Biarkan saja Suke-_koi_ cemburu. Aku senang melihatnya begitu. Apa lagi aku kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, orang yang sempat kusuka dimasa lalu.

"Hinata-_chan_, si teme melihat kearah sini dengan pandangan ingin menerkamku." Naruto berbisik pelan namun bersikap seolah-olah ia tak menyadari Sasuke. "Hentikan permainan ini sebelum dia mengirimku ke IGD rumah sakit ini. Kau tak ingin kan salah satu teknisi handal di ruanganmu tak masuk besok?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_. Maaf merepotkanmu." Aku memalingkan wajahku ke mobil Sasuke lalu melambai pelan pada suami pencemburu itu.

Lihat. Pintunya terbuka. Bahkan dia baru mau menghampiri setelah aku melambai. Dia sangat-sangat ingin disadari keberadaannya. Ia berjalan agak terburu dan langsung mencium keningku ketika ia sampai. Wajahku memerah tentu. Sebegitu posesifnya hingga harus menampakkan kemesraan di depan Naruto.

"Yo teme, seperti biasa kau selalu menjemput istrimu ya?" goda Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini kau tak usah terlalu berlebihan posesif padanya. Seluruh pekerja disini tahu Hinata-_chan_ milikmu."

"Ck, bukan urusanmu dobe!" desis Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku berjalan kearah mobil. Aku menoleh ke belakang sambil membisikkan maaf pada Naruto. Dia tertawa maklum.

* * *

Bandana Merah itu Chooteisha Yori

* * *

"Suke-_koi_~ Masih marah?" Hinata memelukku dari belakang ketika sampai di rumah. Aku sedikit menarik garis bibirku untuk tersenyum namun kuturunkan lagi. Aku tak boleh menyerah.

"Hanya kamu yang ada dihatiku sekarang. Tidak Naruto, Kiba, Shino atau pria-pria lainnya. Kamu tahu pastikan mereka hanya teman kerjaku," ungkapnya menjelaskan untuk entah sekian kalinya padaku. Tentu aku tahu, pekerjaanmu sebagai teknisi listrik rumah sakit. Caramu bekerja yang cekatan memainkan kabel-kabel bertegangan tinggi telah mengalirkan sengatan listrik di hatiku. Ah, bahkan otakku bisa _out of charecter_ hanya dengan mengingatmu.

"Hn." Uchiha terkenal sulit mengungkapkan keinginan hati secara verbal mampu luluh dengan wanita _yamato nadeshiko_ ini. "Aku tahu." Aku membalik tubuh dan balik memeluknya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengerti pekerjaanku, _anata_." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jika ini mengganggumu, aku siap berhenti dari pekerjaan ini kapanpun kamu mau."

Mataku membulat lalu terpejam. Hinataku memang yang terbaik. Gadis yang telah menjerat hatiku dan memberi warna baru dalam hidupku.

"Tetaplah seperti yang kau mau, Hinataku. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Bandana Merah itu Chooteisha Yori

* * *

Hinataku bukan wanita biasa. Pria-pria itu boleh saja di sekitarnya tapi cintanya hanya untukku.

Hinata hanya milikku. Senyumnya. Hatinya. Pikirannya. Tubuhnya. Semuanya.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

A/n yang panjang

Akhirnya Yori bikin ini juga. Pendek sangat. Males bikin yang panjang. 1000 kata aja nggak nyampe hehehee. Ini buat SasuHina lover. Requestnya Kak **Renti Fitriani**. Hutangku lunas ya~ Biasanya aku kalo bikin fic pair suka dibilang melenceng. Semoga yang ini nggak eling-eling amat

Muup alurnya cepat dan OOC abis. Heheheee

* * *

**~TERIMA KASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG~**


End file.
